Accidentally wisiting
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Jaden and co find ou why it is dangerous to come near a time portal.The secret of the new girl is now revealed and the gang makes one interesting trip to the future.New generation, adventures,love and secrets are reveled. Put on hold
1. Time portals are dangerous

_**Accidentally visiting the future can be interesting...**_

_A/N: Hay everyone as I said I will only continue 'Photo Album' if someone finally reviews me, but I'm bored and as you can see or read in my profile have many ideas some of them come when I'm speaking with a friend on msn, her name's Reka-chan. Some pairings in this fic or things that you can't understand will be explained in my other fic's or you can ask me. Oh and by the way I will not use the Japanese names because I have still a five problems with how to write them correct so I will take the English names. I will only use sometimes the story line but the first part takes place after the events of the duel between Jaden and Zane (the first duel in witch Jaden lost) ._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any character, but I hope that I own the made up characters and the situation… _

I. Time portals are dangerous...

* * *

It was a bright sunny day on the famous 'Academy Island' of Seto Kaiba and school was out. Jaden lay lazily in the soft green grass on the cliff under the shadow of a big three. 'It so peaceful today.'- were his thoughts, nothing could disturb him except for… 

"Mister Yuki! Stand up immediately!"- as poor Jaden opened his eyes he nearly had one heart attack. (A/N: you would also be freaked if you wake up and the first face you see is Crowler's face) So after our poor hero was over his shock, he looked up at his teacher.

"Oh, hay Mr. Crowler."- he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's Dr. Crowler you Slifer-slacker and now come."- he said angrily.

"But where?"- but he didn't get an anserv, instead he was dragged in the forest listening to Crowler's musing about 'Idiot Slifer-slacker.' and 'What have I done to have him as a burden?' and 'Why can't this be a normal school?'

* * *

After two ours they reached a clearing and the teacher finally let Jaden go. As the brown head looked up he saw that beside the two of them were Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Zane, Jazmin, Maindy and professor Banner with his cat Pharaoh also there. The other students only stood there looking perplexed at something before the professor who seemd weary excited. 

"This is weary interesting…"-said the professor as he looked at a light blue-white vortex.

"What is that thing?"-asked Jaden as he walked over to the others.

"I don't know but I would better like to be in the cafeteria eating some grilled cheese."-said Chumley as he and Syrus hid behind they friend.

"I don't know why I even was dragged out here…"-said Chazz in his usual tone witch earned him a glare from his Head of House who was standing bisaid the Obelisk student.

"We are here because chancellor Sheppard tolld me that I and some of the students we choose shall help professor Banner by…what do I know what he wants with that thing and mostly why that slacker must be also here."-he growled as he looked at Jaden who was looking excited at the portal.

"Becouse, Jaden is one of my best students."-came the reply at witch the blondhaired man or what I know what Crowler's real gender is sighed.

Zane begun to walk calmly over to the kneeling teacher and looked at the strange object, his eyes were cold as ever and his face didn't show any emotion, but his soul was confused, confused about something that happened two days ago.

_

* * *

/Flashback/ _

_Zane was standing by the docks as usual and watched the last rays of sun paint the azure ocean golden and orange. he heard someone come up to him, he know who it was. After Alexis reached him she begun speaking about his litle brother, that he thinks that he is a horryble duelist becouse he told him once that he can't duel. as he wanted to reply he heard woices from the cliffs. as the two reached it they saw Syrus, Jaden in the water, the taller boy traied to bring his best friend to stay, Chumlay stood worried on the cliffs. after the two made theyr presenc known Jaden glared at Zane, he couldn't understand how a person could be so cold to his own little brother. He was not bothered but then he heard a famel voice from bihaind the boy. _

_"I aggre with Jaden about you..."-said the woice as a young girl around sixteen stepped out of the cliffs. She had long black hair that reached down to her hips and two platin-blond strains witch looked almost golden in the daying light. The sun illuminated in her violet eyes and on her hazel brown skin. She wore the outfit of the Ra's. In that moment as he saw her standing in the water, she remainded him on the goddess Venus by her birth from the ocean. As this tougt crossed his maind he sook it immediatly of. 'Where did that tought come from?'-asked his mind confused, but he didn't let that show.  
_

_"This isn't your case."-he said in his usual tone, but his coolnes was startled for a second as she jummped from the water and stood now in front of him. Theyr faces were only inches appart and the 'Kaiser' feelt his heart jump. _

_"I hate people who don't care for they siblings..."-her voice was cold and didn't show anny emotions. _

_/End flashback/ _

* * *

He could still hear her words. After that he dueled Jaden and won, but he saw that Syrus has some grate friends who will help him, but he couldn't forget that girl. He was now almost by professor Banner as one other memory reached his maind from that practikular day. 

_

* * *

/Flashback/_

_The duel was over and he was on his way back to the Obelisk doorms as he saw that Alexis was a little bit farrer bihaind him then she was dragging the other girl with her who refused to come along with out a fight. As the brownhaired girl reached him she stopped smiling, but don't leting the other gil's arm go. _

_"Ok I know this was a rocki way to met, but I would like to introduce you two each other."- she said ignoring the girls growl and squirming under her grip, but she didn't know that the girl could easily break her arm with one movement or get away in one other way, but first she didn't wanted to hurt the gril and second she was told not to use her powers only in the worst situations. Alexis sighed at that, but then smiled again.- "So if you don't do it and intreduce your selfs to the other then I will."-and with that she pushed the girl in front of him so that they were again only inches appart from each other, but she refused to look at him.- " So, this is Arenre Isthar, she is the grandnice from the Ra Yellow Head of House and also the doughter of Marik Isthar and Are, this is Zane Truesdale he is in his third year and one Obelisk like me and also known under the other students as the 'Kaiser'. _

_"Aha, acting as a snob you can already great. Night Alexis."-she said and disapaired in the night as if the the 'shadows of the night' come to her comand to hide her from him... _

/_End flashback/_

* * *

He reached the kneeling man in front of the portal, but exactly in that moment as he reached it come a heavy wind out of it. Everyone got in panic and tried to hold in to something to not get pulled in, but it had no use. They were all pulled in the portal one by one and then it disappeared with them in no where... 

A/N: so this was the first chapter. I know it's short, but I'm also writing on the fourth chapter of one other of my fic's so I don't have much time. I know that this isn't much interesting, but wait until they get out of there and…Oh, by the way I can't get in my acount and as long as no one of the staff corectes it as long I will use this.

Sy: what will happen to us…

Twilight: nothing bad Sy and you will be surprised what I have in plan...;smirks;

Sy: ;sweatdropps; uhm…some of your caras told us to hide when you are like that…

Twilight: I don't know why everyone thinks that I'm scary and have a sadistic plan when I smirk ;Karasu apiaries smiling behind her;

Karasu: sorry to interpret your chat, but my sister is in the kitchen on the loose and Itooshi is about to get a heart attack from her cookies witch are eating the kitchen.

Twilight: now I know were I let my pencil ; grabs Karasu by the arm; So I must go now. The next chapter will be longer and we can met some weary interesting new character, please review me…

Bye Twilight


	2. The meeting

A/N: So I'm back and the fourth chapter of 'Photo Album' is up and luckily Karasu and I could stop the attacking killing biscuits…

Sy: you mean that that thing were really food whimpers

Twilight: sweatdropps uhm…yes Sy, but let us start the fic!

II. The meeting

* * *

Jaden wok up and hoped that he only dreamt, but then he felt a soft weight on his back and immediately blushed as he realized that Alexis landed on top of him. After he managed to stand up he looked around and noticed with relief, that the others were also alright and begun to wake up. 

"Is everyone ok?"-asked the brown haired boy and the others nodded, but then Sy yelled suddenly at witch everyone stared at the boy.-"What is it Sy?"-he asked as he helped Alexis up. The boy only looked nervous around.

"Guys, I can't see Professor Banner and Dr. Crowler!"-he yelled in panic and the others also realized that the teachers weren't there with them. They were about to go search for them as they heard Pharaoh from a bow them and as they looked up everyone swatdropped.

"Uhm…we are all right kids, but could you please get us down?"-asked the black haired man, sweatdropping then he and his college were stuck on a tree witch was a 'bit' humiliating for a teacher.

After they managed to save they teachers they decided that they would look around in the forest, but no one could shook the feeling up that this place seems weary familiar. They were walking even deeper as Bastion stopped.

"Hey Bastion, don't tell us you are already tired?"-asked Jaden, but the Ra boy only mentioned them to be quiet.

"Psssst…listen, I thought I heard something."-at that everyone begun listening and then they gasped as they heard a soft giggling.

"It come from there."-said Chumley and everyone went in the direction in witch he pointed. They didn't need to go for as they reached a clearing full with beautiful flowers.

There in the middle sat a little girl around eight, with pale brown hair and matching eyes, but the strange thing was that she wore one Obelisk Blue uniform.

"What the…uhm…Alexis, Jazmin, Mindy….?"-everyone stared now at the three gapping girls. It took them awhile to get the three back.

"What's wrong?"-asked Sy concerned.

"That girl…looks like me in that age…"-now everyone went pale and stared only at her.

"What could that mean…?"

"I will find out"- said the Queen of Obelisk as she went out of they hiding place and went up to the girl. As she turned around begun everyone to steer at one to the other.

"They look really alike!"-yelled everyone in union and they went up to them.

"Who are you?"-asked Jaden curious.

"My name's Emily Elizabeth Yuki."-she said smiling and everyone paled and two person went red.

"MY NIGHTMARE BOCOME REALITI!"-yelled Crowler in panic at the thought of one of his Obelisks with a Slyfer slacker.

"Well uhm…Emily, could you please tell us where we are…?"-asked Sy, still shocked.

"Yes, you are here on the Academy Island only like twenty years in the future or so, but my godfather can help you I think."-she said smiling as she stood up and looked around.

"What are you looking for?"-asked Jazmin, but then they saw something with pink fur or so run past them and jump in the girl's arms. They eyes went vide as they saw what it was.

"That is Mystic."-she said pointing up happily a 'Mystic Sheep' monster.-"Come now."-and with that they begun walking in the direction of the cliffs.

The way wasn't long from where they were to there, but as they reached it they all stopped paling as the girl ran up smiling to a man who was standing there in black. As he turned around they now all stared at Zane, he didn't change much, only his clothing. It seemed as is he stopped aging. The little girl whispered something to him and he looked up at the visitors and greeted them, then mentioned to follow him.

"So,…uhm…Zane…what happened in the last years…"

"Lets just say there were some changes and after we left the island we all decided that we come back as teacher."

"And where are we going now?"-asked Chazz.

"We need to pick up someone."

"Uhm…you all know that we are heading right in the direction of the abounded dorm…?"-asked Sy frightened, the man only nodded smiling and went inside the old building.

They all followed short after and found him as he looked down to the place witch Jaden reorganized as the place he firs played a 'Shadow Game'. Everyone gasped as they looked down and saw a young man standing there who looked just like Zane. He had his eyes closed and a light blue aura surrounded him. He spoke in one ancient language and then they all paled as three shadows floated around his body and out of the ground climbed ten rotting mummies and kneeled down in front of him. As that happened they took a glimpse of Zane who had a proud smile on his face as he watched the boy who looked happy at the creatures.

* * *

Down by the ground 

The boy was happily looking at his work.

"Pietro, I finally got it."-he said smiling as out of nowhere a petit dragon apaired, floating happy around him. As he turned around and looked up his eyes met with Zane's and his smile faded.

* * *

Back on the cliff 

Jaden and co. watched as the blue aura surrounded him again and he floated up right in front of Zane, the shadows and the little dragon flying bihaind him. As he reached them they saw that he had violet eyes.

"Uhm…hy dad…"-he said nervously, but got a bit startled as he heard screams.

"DAD!"-they all yelled in union about that.

"What…"-but his father interpreted him.

"I will explain later, as I see you can now call the grave keepers servants."-he said as he looked down at the mummies.

"Uhm…yes."

"Come now, we must speak with your mother."-he said calmly and the boy turned around and with a movement of his arm, the creatures disappeared, only the little dragon rested on his shoulder.

After they left the dorm they stopped.

"Mom is on the other side of the island, she has classes there."-he said as he felt eyes on him and turned to our friends.-"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce us. That is my little friend Pietro."-he said pointing to the little creature on his shoulder, who let out a happy squeak.-"And my name is…-",but he couldn't finish then a tall brown haired boy launched himself at him and both landed with a 'thumb' on the ground. Everyone only stared sweatdropping at them.

"Hey, Pat I was searching for you."-said the boy grinning at his friend under him who had one annoyed expression on his face and tried to get out from under the other boy.

"At…Atticus…?"-asked Alexis shocked and even Zane and the two teachers stared at the boy who begun to slowly stand up, pulling his friend with him.

"Uhm…no my name's Antony Rhodes, Atticus is the name of my father."-he said grinning, but that turned suddenly to shock as Alexis hugged him suddenly, after she let go the other boy continued what he had begun.

"As I said before I was interpreted by someone…"-with that he shoot a glare at Antony who only grinned at him"-my name's Dylan Patrick Truesdale."-he said bowing.

"Now come, we have a long mars before us."-said elder Zane pointing to the other side of the island don't accepting the groaning of the younger ones.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: I know that this isn't the best chapter, but I have a sort of writers block by every other story except Xiaolin Showdown and that only because the new episodes. Well I still hope for some reviews and as you know now one of the main pairings are Jaden and Alexis, the other pairings will come later… So thanks for reading and a special thanks to **_fennecfox03 _**and **_PacWoman _**who reviewed my first chapter and well wishes to Zero a friend of one of the rp sites that I'm on who had yesterday a car accident and has now three broken ribs, get soon well. 

Bye

Twilight


End file.
